nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Pine Copse/@comment-24317997-20130805080346
"Be quiet, Mabel. Hey look, I see some of those footprints over there!" The light brown tabby tom followed the set of footprints as he made his way though the trees, the soil at his paws muddy. Last night's shower made everything damp. Because of the wet atmosphere, a creature had created some prints in the soil. However, Dipper knew it wouldn't last long and was sooner or later going to fade, so he was determined to find whatever was making the tracks. He turned around to see Mabel gnawing on a bird's wing. He cringed at her actions, and hissed a warning. The twin giggled and nudged her brother. "Come on, it's not like the stupid footprints will suddenly vanish!" She continued eating her bird. Dipper scoffed and continued following the tracks. "The tracks are getting fresher. We must be getting closer." He mused. Dipper sighed when the grass started. "Come on, we went this far just to lose the trail?" He growled. "Who knows what that could have been! It wasn't a badger or a fox or a bear at all!" He glared at Mabel. "You slowed us down!" He muttered unhappily. The she-cat tilted her head. "How was I slowing you down?" She questioned. "Argh... Just... Let's go back..." Tail drooping, Dipper slowly padded back to the camp. "Wait, what is that little thing in the distance?" Mabel strained to see something brown in the tall grass. Dipper looked back and joined his sister. "It must be that animal! Come on, let's hurry! I can't wait to show it to the clan!" He ran into the grass blades, his eyes shining with a lust for adventure. Mabel tilted his head before following her brother. Dipper sniffed around, making out a strong smell of an animal. Mabel twirled around. "I wonder what it is? Maybe it's a tiger! Or a lion! Or a leopard! Or a-" "-Be quiet!" Dipper hissed. He took a step forward, and saw a... creature with a shell on it's back? Mabel joined the tom. "Aww, it's so cute!" She giggled. Dipper pounced on the animal. "It seems to be very slow, and I think I remember something about a type of creature that walks with shell on it's back. I bet it's a turtle!" He pushed the turtle, which ducked it's legs and head into it's shell. "Well, let's take it back to the camp." Mabel poked the turtle. "Aww, look at it's wittle big armor! And it's hole in the places where it's head used to be- what?" She leaped back. "Where did it's head go?" she screeched. Dipper laughed. "Don't worry, I heard that turtles stick their heads in their shells whenever they're shocked." He kept pushing at the creature. "Move already!" Mabel tilted her head. "Cant we just roll it to the camp upside down?" She asked blankly. Her brother widened his eyes. "That's a great idea! Here, you make sure it's on it's back." The apprentice obeyed, and the two started making their way back to the clearing.